1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetically recording disk system. More particularly, it relates to a system to prevent a head crash caused from a contamination of a head slider surface due to deposition of an organic vapor recalcitrantly released from organic parts employed therein.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In order to enhance the record density of a magnetically recording disk, it has been attempted to reduce the floating height of the slider from the disk surface. Accordingly, an air gap of as narrow as below 0.1 .mu.m floating height has been earnestly attempted. However, the smaller gap increases the probability of head contact to the disk surface, resulting in an increase in the probability of a head crash. Therefore, the most important problem is how to prevent thus caused head contact to the disk. It has long been believed that the undesirable slider touch to the disk is caused from protrusions larger than the air gap (floating height), such as foreign material or contamination introduced in the production process, or the invasion of dust, or vibration of the head and the disk.